Super Paper Mario: novel
by Fantasia Komix
Summary: This is a novel version of the Super Paper Mario game; I am going to add more chapters later on. I am going to create details that aren't directly related to dialogue mentioned in the game. I hope you enjoy, and please give your thoughts on this!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once, there was a time of light and dark, an equal balance. There was light in the world, in all of the worlds, but there was also darkness. This is not to be confused with evil, for darkness helps the world rest; not all light is good, either, for it can be used to hurt, or kill.

In the distant past, too far to know precisely, there was a clan born in the darkness, not quite human. They were beautiful, yet unnerving. Their kind had cloaks woven from the deepest night, and they can use these to go to other worlds and observe and wait, for what they don't know; A world older than time and light is what they called home, and is filled with caves that reach deeper than the planet was for this place that they were named the Clan of Darkness.

The elders of the clan forbade all contact with the humans, who had proven themselves time and time again to be untrustworthy. This had arisen because the humans have lived a gray life, swinging from light to dark, and from dark to light. It was not because of their being tainted by darkness, but rather that the qualities of light and dark mix like oil and vinegar, and separate the morals of the individual.

One day, a father and a son from the clan ventured to a world in which the said humans dwelled. The son, whose name is Blumeire, and was eight years old at the time, was startled by the vibrant colors; he had never seen color before, for he had never left the dark caves in which he was born. Frightened, he cried out, "Papa, my eyes are burning!"

Chuckling, the father replied, "No son, you are just seeing the beauties of a human world." His voice, however, went serious. "I took you here to show you the beauty of a human world, but only to warn you against it and its inhabitants. This is only a grey world, where darkness and light dwells as one. If it were pure light, your big black eyes would melt from their sockets. As for the humans, they are worse. They would befriend you, then thrust you into the pure oblivion and play in your ashes."

Trembling, Blumeire asked his father, who was the leader of the clan, "why did you take me here, Papa? I don't want to die. Why take me here, into this den of beasts?" The father abruptly interjected before the destressed child could go further. "No, son, these are not beasts, for they have thought, reason, and morals. A true beast does not know right and wrong. You were one, before we taught you. But these humans, they were not taught as you were, so they are to be pitied, and feared." The little boy, his obsidian-black eyes shining in the sun, was silent for a while. Then, he finally asked, "How come we don't teach them?" The father, intrigued by the question, said, "I don't know, Blumeire. How about we ask your grandpapa?" They vanished in a brief absence of darkness. The child vanished ten years later, never to be seen in those caves again.

When the boy vanished, a stranger arrived unnoticed in the caves, muttering under their breath. They were searching for something rumored to be kept in the centermost cave, something of great power. The person, if it was even a person, carefully stepped over the sleeping salamanders and reached the cave with desire in their heart. There was a chest, cursed by its burden to poison any who try to pick the lock. However, this cannot stop the figure, for it had discovered a key and carefully put it in the lock, and opened the chest, which sucked the light out of the already dark alcove. Inside, there was a book, bound with the skin of a moon's shadow and inked with the tear of an Amazee Dayzee, the rarest and most innocent creature in the many worlds. The creature chuckled, or perhaps it was a clearing of the throat, then stole the book, dashing into the night with the Dark Prognosticus, the most dangerous prophesy ever conceived.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kingdom

Chapter 1: The Kingdom

Part 1

In the Mushroom Kingdom, which was named after the residents, there were two brothers, who were plumbers by trade, who lived in a small cottage.

The elder brother, Mario, was often seen in blue overalls with a bright red shirt, and is heavy-set. The younger of the two, Luigi, however, while he did wear blue overalls, has a forest green shirt underneath, and was taller and thinner than his older brother; however, he has phasmophobia, which was an issue, since he worked as a ghost-hunter on the side.

Part 2

In that same kingdom, there was a much-beloved ruler named Princess Peach, who was rumored to have unblemished skin the color of pink sand, hair the color of spin gold and daffodils, and blue eyes that showed more wisdom, sadness, and love than any should experience at her age.

Peach had been a military leader since she was twelve, so she had seen death and misery; she still grieves the losses of the men and women that had died in action as a result of her orders. During the Para-Wars, she had made an umbrella that not only was water-proof, but could also be used as a shield and as a gliding device.

Despite her advanced wisdom and kindness, Peach was called a princess because she was too young to be called Queen yet; the burden of leading her country was put on her fragile shoulders when her parents, Andrew and Apricot, vanished in a flash of light, never to be seen in that world again. She was only twelve at the time.

In honor of her parents, the castle was snow white, with gentle accents of ruby and sapphire on the spires and walls. She herself wears a light pink dress with a bullet-proof, collapsible hoop-skirt and puffed sleeves, and has a blue jewel hung about her neck, reminding her of her parents. It had been seven years since, but she can still remember the smell of strawberries, and their laughter.

Her kingdom, while it was the most prosperous at the time, is constantly under attack from the Koopa King, Bowser, who desires to make her his bride.

This desire goes back to when they were in school, when he was an outsider who was bullied by all he knew, even his parents. When he saw her, he thought that she would reject him, and mock him for his shock of lava-red hair and spiked shell, which constantly pierced his backpack; instead, she sat with him, and became his friend.

Bowser fiercely loved her by the time they were in high school, but was too afraid to ask her. By the time, it was too late, for she had already started going out with Mario, the older son of the top plumbing company's superintendent. This sparked a deep jealousy within Bowser, and he swore to win Peach's love and marry her by any means necessary.

The marriage, but not the love, will come sooner then he or anyone in that world could have imagined.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Room

Chapter 2: The Dark Room

A mysterious figure appeared in a dark place, the walls of which were as if an artist had seen the darkest parts of the universe and was shocked by it. The figure had a woman beside him, with skin tinted blue, as if she had never breathed, and pink hair put into a tight bun. These, however, weren't her most out-standing traits, but rather, her spectacles. These had a pink rim, but rather than being clear glass, the lenses were opaque white, hiding her eyes.

The figure addressed this woman, saying, "Natasha", for that was her name, "I need to speak to you of a task of great prominence." The woman hesitated for a split second, which was as close as she ever came to being startled, then said, "what is it that I shall do, Count Bleck?", for this was her master's name.

Count Bleck told her. "The Dark Prognosticus says that in order for the worlds to end, a Chaos Heart needs to be created. And in order for this to happen, one must unify a beautiful Princess and a hideous Monster. Natasha, you must locate these, then I will find them."

Natasha was a secretary to the Count, who had sworn herself to him for saving her life. She was an orphan who had been abandoned at the coldest seashore of the Star Kingdom; as a result, her skin was permanently damaged, and will be forever a deep ocean blue.

She was not only a secretary and an orphan, she was a woman with a talent. This talent was what ensured that her Count will be able to secure the beginning of the Dark Prognosticus.

Natasha felt a twinge of sadness for Count Bleck, to whom she has given her undying support and advice. She asked, although she already the answer, "Is there any way that you can stop the Prophecy?" She flinched as Count Bleck replied, "It is already too late for that, Natasha. However, if you want to leave, the door is open. You can go with my blessing, for you have served me well."

Natasha refused, and said with great emphasis, "I have sworn my life to you, Count Bleck, and I will not leave now."

She would not leave his side then, and she won't leave his side ever, for it was not only her service that she has given to him. No reader could ever fathom the reason why she won't leave, but she knew. She always knew.

The Count left in a flip of space, and Natasha left soon afterwards. After they were both gone, a small dark jester appeared. This jester, who floated in midair, commented to himself, "My, My. What deep conversations the Count and Natasha have! I wonder what will happen next? I certainly have a few ideas." then he disappeared in a fast, fading flip.


	4. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Part 1: The message that wasn't delivered

The two brothers were having their lunch, lasagna and chips with peach salsa, enjoying the break from work and rescues.

Luigi was just telling Mario, "I am so glad that we don't have to rescue Pea-", when Mr. Toad ran into the Mario brothers' house. The poor little toadstool gasped, out of breath from the tenth sprint that month from the castle to the little cottage.

Luigi, annoyed at the little toadstool for interrupting his and Mario's lunch for the tenth time that month, snapped, "What now!"

Mr. Toad, Toad for short, managed to gasp out, "The castle has been attacked! Peach has been kidnapped by-" Mario jumped up. "Not again!" he shouted. "Peach has been kidnapped! Hasn't Bowser sworn to NOT kidnap the princess! This is insane!"

 _I hadn't been able to relax in so long_ , he thought.

Luigi and Mario ran out the door past Toad, who had been trying to tell them something quite different. _Seriously_ , he thought. _They could have let me finish. I hope they don't blame me when it all goes sideways_.

For it was NOT Bowser who had kidnapped Peach this time, but rather, a figure in a cloak created from the fabric of the night sky.

Part 2: Bowser and Luigi vanish

Bowser was planning the tenth attack of the month when the Mario brothers barged into his private lair, shouting, "Where is she! Where's the princess!"

Bowser was confused, for it was as though the brothers knew he was planning the attack. He indignantly retorted, "Geez, guys! At first, you guys were entertaining, but now, you are so ANNOYING. Now, you are actually arriving TOO EARLY. I'm only planning to kidnap her. Peach should still be at the castle, right?"

The brothers shot confused looks at each other, then Mario said, "But…Peach has gone missing. We thought you had her."

Right then, all three of them knew something was not right. Bowser eventually said, "Well, if I don't have Peach, and you guys don't have Peach, where is my (to-be) wife?"

Right then, a clap of thunder burst over their heads, startling them enough that Bowser, who was drinking a bottle of Arctic water, choked. A phlegmy voice rang out. "She is not in this world, for Count Bleck has her!"

Bowser shouted, "Count who?", for he wasn't sure that he heard it right, for Bleck sounded like someone was clearing his throat.

The dark figure appeared, of whom Toad had been trying to warn the brothers about earlier, and said, "It is Count Bleck, the perpetrator of this act, and the one who shall destroy this world, and all worlds!"

Right then, a flash sounded, revealing Peach; she was trapped in a transparent blue case-like shell. Both Bowser and Mario started towards her, but she faded.

The brothers finally knew what was going on, and Luigi started to jump on the dark figure, but was repelled away. Bowser suddenly was encased in a box of light, then disappeared.

"Finally", shouted the crazy person, "I, Count Bleck, shall finally fulfill the Dark Prognosticus!"

Luigi, in a desperate act, tried to attack the man who had single-handedly defeated Bowser. But Count Bleck snapped his fingers, and a black hole formed around Luigi's figure. Mario tried to pull him out, but lost his grip, and Luigi seemed no more, swallowed by the black hole.

Mario attacked the figure, determined to avenge his brother and Peach, his love, but was encased in a box of light. He attacked the walls, trying to break free, but was enveloped in a never-ending blaze. As all went black, Mario saw the Count make all of the Koopa-King's men disappear.

He tried to stand, but fell onto the cold, hard stone floor; he was sprawled on the floor, covered in grade three burns that made Bowser's fiery breath feel like soothing ocean air in comparison, then all went blank with searing pain, then all went dark.

Part 3: Peach

When Peach regained consciousness, she found herself in a dark corridor. At first, she didn't remember what happened, but then she recalled what happened mere hours ago.

"My castle was attacked again, but instead of it being Bowser, it was a dark figure. However, the figure seemed to have the same goal: he tried to take me away amidst the chaos, but I had resisted. A light box encased me right then, and a fire so intense that it felt cold made my body black-out", Peach told herself, trying to find a clue as to how to get out.

Right then, two Koopas came from the other side of the corridor, determined looks upon their faces. Peach prepared herself to fight, but they spoke instead. "I'm Private Koopa, and this is Lieutenant Koopa. We don't really know what to do, but since our boss likes you, we discussed it and decided to help you escape."

Peach was relieved. "Thanks. Now let's go find out how to get out. Where did you come in?"

Private Koopa reported that "We came in through the door at the end of the hallway. However, we don't know how we came into the castle, for a person called Count Bleck captured our boss and the army. The rest of the army was hypnotized, but we escaped. I don't recommend trying to talk to anyone except for us, for everyone else was either hypnotized or they were sworn into the Count's army."

Peach was disheartened, but she forced herself to face the situation; it would be unwise to shut down now. "Okay, I think we need to search all of the doors until we find a way out."

The two Koopas agreed, and they set off. For days, they searched rooms and avoided the guards. In one room, she found a card with her name and picture on it. _Creepy_ , Peach thought, but she kept it.

Finally, they reached a door that seemed different. The company went through, and found themselves on a long open ledge that stretched for miles, going across a night sky and with the ground out of sight in the clouds. The two Koopa soldiers scouted ahead, refusing to lead the princess into a trap.

Peach started to follow them, but a voice heavy with authority rang out. "'kay, stop right there now, 'kay?"

The owner of that voice was a woman who looked beautiful, with a cute blue-and-pink dress with pink hair to match. However, her hair was in a tight bun, and she wore orange glasses with opaque white lens; _this seems wrong_ , Peach thought, but couldn't figure out why. The woman's skin was not simply tinted blue with cold, but rather looked as though she was suffocating; her skin was the hue of a Bloom-berry.

The Koopas came back, and when they saw the woman, they looked furious. "Go, Peach! Go! This woman is a hypnotist! Go, and save yourself!" Lieutenant Koopa tried to attack the woman, but hypnotized guards appeared and held him back. Private Koopa tried to get him free, but was entrapped as well.

The woman walked up, "These are the escaped ones, right. Now, this will not hurt a bit, unless you struggle. So hold still, 'kay." The woman cocked her glasses. While Peach didn't see her eyes, the frightened Koopas did, and they were immediately transformed into spike-studded collared, black sunglasses wearing Koopa guards.

Peach tried to jump off the ledge and glide with her parasol, but was grabbed by the two Koopa guards. The woman cocked her glasses, and Peach saw a white flash, then her mind started going foggy.

She murmured, " _No_ … _ **No**_ "

The woman was surprised, and she remarked, "No one has ever resisted before, but you won't for long." She grabbed Peach's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. Her eyes were ever-changing rainbow pools, and Peach's eyes became transfixed. " _Sleep_ " said the woman, her voice penetrating Peach's mind. " _Sleep_ "

At first, Peach tried to block it, but couldn't. She tried to stay awake, but her eyes fought her, and closed. Her mind was a kaleidoscope of color, then it all went black as night.


	5. Chapter 4: Flipped Upside Down

Chapter 4: Flipped Upside Down

Chapter 4: Part 1: The Pixl

 _It's all dark_ , Mario thought. _There's no light. Is this it?_

Then, a soft voice whispered into his consciousness. _Is that Peach_ , he wondered. _No, it can't be. Her voice is commanding, not gentle_.

The voice rang again, this time more insistent, and clearer. "Mario", it said. "Wake up."

Mario jolted awake on the stone floor of Bowser's castle. At first, he wondered what he was doing there, but then the memory of the dark figure rushed at him. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "I've got to save not only Peach and Luigi, my bro, but also that jerk, Bowser!"

Then he remembered the soft voice he heard. "Who is there?" The soft voice answered, right above him. He looked up and saw a butterfly with delicate green and purple wings. The voice answered again. "I'm Tippi, and we've not got much time. Come with me if you want to save your love, your brother, your enemy, and the worlds."

Mario wondered if he was crazy. He was certain that the butterfly had said… _worlds_.

As if the voice read his mind, it retorted, "No, I'm not a butterfly, I'm a Pixl, and you really do have to save those people, or the worlds will be wiped colorless and lifeless. You can bet on the 2D world you exist in that that's not possible, but the world is actually 3D. I need to take you to Flipside to talk to Merlon, who can explain all of that, but you need to choose. Your supposed sanity or existence itself."

Mario answered in a split second, "Fine", he said, "I'll go with you. I've got nothing to lo-"

The butterfly, er, Pixl, interjected, "No, you've got everything to lose. Now, hurry."

The Pixl, whatever that is, flapped its wings, then everything spun in a multicolored blur, then he arrived in a strange place, greeted by a strange person. "My name is Merlon. Come along, now. I'll explain everything on the way."

Chapter 4: Part 2: Luigi

When Luigi regained consciousness, he was in a small, dark room. _Where am I_ , he wondered. Right then, two Goombas ran up to him, saying, "Okay, let's get out of here." Luigi was confused, but he definitely knew that he wanted to get out. "Let's go", he said. Then the strange threesome set off.

Through a dark, white out-lined door they went through, and through hundreds of dark corridors they went, white-flamed torches along the walls lighting their way.

Finally, one of the Goombas said, "That is the way out."

They went through, Luigi expecting for there to be an exit behind the door. Instead, there was a long ledge over a wide, open sky. He went to the edge, and there was no ground in sight.

Right behind him, one of the Goombas said, "Oh no, it's a dead end." Right then, a commanding voice sounded behind them. "You all are now going to stop right there, 'kay."

A beautiful yet cold pink-haired, blue-skinned woman was the source of that voice. One of the Goombas tried to jump on her, but the woman cocked her opaque glasses, meeting his eyes. The Goomba was immediately transformed into a black collared Goomba, and he shouted, "Hail, Count Bleck!"

The woman smiled, and said, "That's better, now it's your turn."

The other Goomba shouted, "Oh no, not Gary!" He ran up, Luigi expecting him to attack her. Instead, he shouted, "Hail Count Bleck!"

Luigi was shocked. The Goomba announced, "Since you guys seem tough, I'll be one of the Count's minions. You can have the idiot." The Goomba expected to be spared the transformation, but he was wrong.

There were two hypnotized Goombas at her side, and the woman commanded, "hold him down, 'kay?" Luigi tried to jump off the ledge, but was held down by the Goomba guards. The woman approached him.

"Now, you have a choice, swear your allegiance to the Count, or become like these…creatures. So choose, or I choose, 'kay?"

Luigi felt a freezing fear, then a chilling determination. "Never", he retorted. "You can shove that allegiance up your-"

The woman suddenly seized his chin with a crushing grip. "I warned you, 'kay? So hold still." Luigi struggled in vain as she started to pull down her glasses.

Luigi tried to close his eyes, but the Goombas held his eyelids open. Luigi was forced to gaze into the woman's eyes, and was trance-fixed.

A rainbow-colored kaleidoscope was reflected in his eyes, then his mind went dark.

Chapter 4: Part 3: Flipside

The strange man who addressed Mario was old, and wore a star-covered blue cloak. His mouth was small, and his lips star-shaped. Looking him over, the man said to Tippi, "You are certain that this is the hero?" The butterfly replied, "Yes, I can sense it." The man beckoned him to come with him.

Tippi had taken Mario to a white corridor, which had two walls, the other two sides leading to open air. One wall had seven heart-shaped lights, but they were off. Mario wondered what they were for, but wasn't given time to think.

He hurried to catch up to the man, who had stopped at a white door with a button upon its door. The man pushed it, and it opened, revealing a small, box-like room. "Come in" the man said impatiently. "We haven't got all day."

Mario went with the others into the box, and the doors closed. It moved, and when the doors opened, he was startled to see that the scene had changed.

The man watched Mario's surprise with amusement, and said, "Did you enjoy your first time on an elevator?" Mario, too startled to answer, just stood there with his eyes as round as dishes.

They went to a blue house with green stars, and went inside.

It was only one small room, and sparsely furnished at that. An entire wall was filled with a bookcase, and the titles of the books were like none that Mario had ever read. That is saying something, for while Mario didn't look like it, he was an avid reader.

One of the books in the room, however, wasn't in the bookcase; it was on a bookstand on a large, stool-like table. The book was old, yet the cover was white, and it shimmered as though it had spent millennia absorbing the rays of the sun.

The writing on the cover was unrecognizable to him, and it looped and zigzagged as if the writer were a blind kindergartener. It had its own beauty though, in a way.

The strange man cleared his throat, and Mario tore his gaze from the book to look at him. The man, who had noticed his interest in the book, told Mario, "That is the Light Prognosticus, the reason why we brought you here."

Mario had so many questions, but the man continued. "To understand the reason why we brought you here, I will start from the beginning.

"There is a balance in the universe, of light and dark. This has always been the case, until recently. Millenia ago, there was a book created, and it contained the Dark Prognosticus. This is a prophecy that will tip the balance, and cast everything in darkness. When it was revealed, a group of people called the Ancients came together and created the Light Prognosticus to combat the Dark Prognosticus. However, a person called Count Bleck found the Dark Prognosticus with a fierce determination to end the worlds. The Light Prognosticus predicted that a man of your description will appear, and lead three others to save the multiverse. If you don't help us, there will be no 'us' to save."

Mario's brain felt as though it would explode, but he managed to say, "I'll do it. I'll help save the multiverse. How hard can it be, right?"

Both the Pixl and the man stared at him. After a moment, Merlon spoke to him with an obvious struggle to contain his rage. "Can't you get it through your thick skull, human?! You have everything to lose, we have everything to lose! Either you are in all the way, or we wait millennia for another, in which case they will be too late."


	6. Goodbye, for now

Goodbye.

All of my muses ran away when I came back to write another chapter for this novelization of Super Paper Mario. So, I am looking for someone to pass down the mantle to.

However, you will have to send a Private Message asking to write it. I will only pass the story to you if you have extensive knowledge of the original Super Paper Mario, which was put out in 2007 by Nintendo; I will also read the stories that you have written to see if you have the capability to be original with your interpretation without forgoing the story. I will NOT tolerate any M-rated content (i.e. no adult content).

I trust that you will be able to judge yourselves to see if you are able to take on another writer's title. I will be checking on your status on the story.

P.S. This was my first fan fiction, so please treat it with respect.

I might decide to continue on this in a while, but I highly doubt it, so I must wipe away my tears and leave it at the orphanage, waiting for a loving figure who can take care for it better than I can. Don't leave it parent-less, and let it into your heart.


End file.
